User blog:NightFalcon9004/WonderPikachu12 vs NightFalcon9004. Epic Rap Battles of Wiki Match
The first rap battle featuring wikia users battling each other. Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki users NightFalcon9004 and WonderPikachu12 rap against each other to see who has the better ideas for ERB. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! NIGHTFALCON! VS! WONDERPIKACHU! BEGIN! Round 1 Beat with Wonder starting on 0:00 WonderPikachu12: I'm sorry NightFalcon, but I really don't agree It's not a bad rap just cause you don't know Christie You don't want awesome vs suck? Well, that's a laugh Considering you suggested Shaun White vs Rebecca Black Like Goku and your username, my power level is over 9000 By the way, I actually prefer Bieber over Beethoven Leonidas ain't just an internet meme. Get that right Your turn, so try not to screw up like your idea with Jack White NightFalcon9004: Like I said, I don't rap, so this will be my first time trying But I'm sure with you, you'll be on your floor crying Compared to yours, my raps will be like Peter and Lloyd combined Fyi, Beethoven and nine thousand don't make a rhyme You listen to One Direction? But you go both directions! I think you're just annoyed I always erase your suggestions There are more people that agree with me than with you It's too bad you're Atheist; you'll need someone to pray to You mad bro? I can tell, cursing under your breath The worst thing you can do here is caps lock me to death You made this easy for me, your lyrics bloody sucked When I win by a landslide, it's not just beginner's luck Let's see you challenge me, you put the rap in crap I'm like HAL 9001, but I'm not on your pocket or lap You admit my ideas are better, that's all I have to say But I prefer being a brony, not someone who's gay You've had your chance, Wonder, but now it's my turn And just like Flame Princess, I'll cover you in burns Third degree, to be exact, like Beethoven had used You'll need more than ointment to heal up your bruise You think you're over 9000? Well, let me tell you, son Looks like you lost this battle once you said Bieber won Don't mess with the NightHawk Guys like you would just suck cock Tell me when you've learned to cool it I'd shoot you down, but that's a waste of bullet This last reply just got much too freaky So do me a favor and get your ass off of this wiki WonderPikachu12: You think this is over? I'll just go and rap a second time Also, Beethoven and thousand match better than combined and rhyme Nice rap list you got there, too bad you wasted Every rap from your mouth that you could ever have tasted I'll chew you up like Princess Bubblegum and maybe like the Ice King you'll cool it! You're just a hawk, so I'll go ahead shoot you down with that wasted bullet! Ooh, maybe Luigi Gay, man you're so clever! Your suggestions are only good cause you constantly delete mine which are better! I don't listen to One Direction, because I prefer two directions! JFK vs Richard Nixon! Better prepare for the next election! I don't need people liking me to calm down my ego And unless I forget, I only agreed one of my ideas was bad, no? I've never lost an argument, so I certainly won't lose this one! And even afterwards, I'll have better ideas than Rebecca vs Shaun! You're a brony? Well, what a coincidence, me too! Now like Celestia, I've just rapped your ass off to the moon Gee, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin MLP for you So what the fuck if I'm gay? At least I don't belong in a zoo Really, kid, quit crying. You're embarrassing me At least I don't run the stupid Awesome Sauce Industries Go ride that piggy with GIR out of here, I've clearly won You only started this rap battle once you saw Hawking on the Simpsons NightFalcon9004: That was the warm up, but now here's the kill Even an admin of this wiki says I have more skill You get laid more often? Great! What's the prize, herpes? Honestly, it sounds like your raps were written by Derpy You may think you're cool, but I'm 20% cooler than that You don't have to ruin the series. I already watched it, Matt Make rhymes of your own, don't steal from my first verse No need for guns here, just put that back in your purse LuigiGay, LuigiBi, whichever name will count As long as you're not stupid enough to log out of your own account It's not like anyone cares about your ideas, so I'll make this quick Just get back to what you do best and go suck some dick Round 2 Beat with Night starting on 0:11 NightFalcon9004: Like Tesla Man said, a 3rd verse for you is a mistake You'll just be sacrificing what I have left to take Sorry I'm not stopping, I know I've got the crown But when I rap to make a point, real shit goes down You say you win arguments, but now you've got a loss I just won my first rap battle ever LIKE A BOSS Your mind is pretty much blank like your profile pic Me being here is what makes this rap battle epic No one agrees with your suggestions, that's something I bet But I got more fans without even breaking a sweat I don't play by the rules, so you must be a fool Who needs a rap lesson, prepare to be schooled No comeback for you, you're not one to turn tables I've been dropping rap bombs you couldn't disable This battle was nice, because I got to win it I spit these rhymes out in less than 3 minutes So stop typing now, I can rap till I die Now that I started, I've got an unlimited supply To me, your lines just looked like a big goof I know you're KO'd, but here's the finishing move In a debate with me, I'll get the fuck serious I whooped your Californian ass out of existence. Period. WonderPikachu12: Alright, this is my third verse. It's time to get this settled Admittedly, as I write this, I can feel myself tremble I'm kind of scared because I'm alone, but that's okay I'll still fight back no matter what, even if this doesn't go my way You don't want me to have a third go? I'm sorry to hear that So self-conceited that you go again right after you already went I deserve this next verse, I mean it's me against the world And really, who cares if I don't wanna get a girl? Quit talking about me sucking cock and how much I am gay Honestly, you make it sound as if you are, too. Whattaya say? Pay attention, son. You can watch Adventure Time afterwards Instead, watch as I drench you in blood like your icon with just my words Honestly, all your raps just make me absolutely sick None of you like or agree with me, so I'll try to make this quick Call me all the names you want, but I really don't care Because I can tell that in reality all you really are is scared I'm LuigiGuy, chump. You know, Mario Brother #2? I'll just jump back into action no matter what you do I'm going down to Georgia, and I'm looking for a soul to steal You'll do nicely, since you've got no appeal I'll fight for my rights to keep my ideas going And I'll make sure in the end it's Walt Disney vs Matt Groening I don't need assholes to back me up. I'll take you all on my own! You know my name and state? Great! At least I don't pretend "I am awesome" NightFalcon9004: I come back now and don't see much trouble But it looks like the comments and fun has been doubled You've learned to make them longer, not small like your penis You can't use sarcasm on the internet, genius Be homo if you want, because I don't care man What I truly hate is brainwashed Bieber fans To be honest, I have no problem with retards and gays Like your hero JB, you just give BJs If you're into video games, then grow up and get a life You're pronounced husband and husband, not getting a wife Apparently, you're stupid, with a computer to match, too I believe Bubbyaustin's a more even match for you While you're being dissed, and getting more and more pissed They had to explain how I'm winning by making a list I'm not even trying, dude. This is just for fun But you admitted I was the winner of Round 1 Was that your 3rd verse? You had 2 hours to recover Where the hell did you get your rapping skills? Your mother? You're trembling and shaking, sounds like you're on pills Not just that, my sick raps are getting you ill Dumbass bitch, you know you can't devour my soul How's it feel to be beaten by a professional 15 year old? You admitted defeat once, and you'll do it again, it seems So do all your lyrics over, you don't understand rhyme scheme If you want, get some more raps from the recycling bin Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go blog about my win (Wonder's beat goes back to 2:04) WonderPikachu12: Well look who it is. NightFalcon for verse four I'll take back what I said about you winning. We still have to settle this score Honestly, man, you really need to just give up Hey! At least I'm not a total suck-up Bubbyaustin would be a better match, that I admit Because he'd rap better than you and he'd know when to quit You're fifteen years old? Man, then watch your mouth! It's gotten pretty awkward now, reading the lyrics you spout Unlike you, I don't give blowjobs But I won't keep my mouth clean, since obviously this won't stop You're a wimp, too young. You're not cut out for this shit Seriously, dude. Quit talking 'bout my dick This is Hitler vs Vader 2, you're no longer number 1 I'm freezing you in carbonite, so now it's clear who won My power level's still over 9000! Can't top that! Still whipping your ass with my unused guitar strap! Compare my raps to my mother? Man, you're losing your flow! I've been spitting out hot rhymes since I started this show! We started this over match suggestions, and you've been getting worse ever since! And Jack Black vs Jack White still doesn't make sense You may have won once, but hey, this is part two! I'm kicking your ass with my flip-flops, since I don't wear any shoes! I'm the underdog here, and the underdog always wins! As the Devil in Georgia, I'm dragging you to hell with me for your sins! You've lost all of your lives, since you think this just a game At least I'm not too scared to hide my own name You really need to figure out when it's over! It took me two hours to come back, but it'll take you forever to recover! Just admit it, dude! You've actually lost! I've whipped your ass all on my own! Like a BOSS! Round 3 Beat with Night starting on 0:24 NightFalcon9004: I mean, look at your lines. They're not smart, just retarded You obviously don't like classical. Some lines aren't your own You have to try both genders, but still forever alone Typical Wonder, you'll always be hating Pause your porn for a sec and quit masturbating If you're not deaf from your music, then you should have heard Falcon's the winner here, since bird is the word Face it, Beethoven beat Bieber and Hawking owned Einstein But if you want raps, stop plagiarizing and don't steal mine Since you were so lazy, I kicked your ass in 10 seconds flat For shows nowadays, Adventure Time's where it's at Fuck yea, I'm 15 years old and still watch cartoons You're playing with fire, and you're pretty much doomed Bubbyaustin's for you, I would take him down easily But for now, I'm beating you with my mitts, breezily You don't need to decide who won. It's clear that it's me Flip flops won't hurt, so I'll stomp you with cleats What's wrong? Need support from your male life companions? Well in this rap wiki, I'm the only true champion WonderPikachu12: What if I told you that you lost the moment you used that meme? You say you're fifteen, but you act like your ten If I steal your raps and still have a loss Then that proves your rapping skills are nothing but a lost cause Keep your fans. I'm winning this all on my own I'd prefer having fans that don't act like their stoned I'm not narcissistic. I know when I've lost But you can't seem to stop. Dude, cool down and defrost You're pathetic and sad. It's too easy to beat you I'll shock you so bad, you'll Wonder, "Was that Pikachu?" Your fans say you're so great, but you rhymed me with cleats I'm winning by a landslide. I don't need to cheat Uh, yeah, I'm gay. I'm not afraid to admit it! Stop using it like an insult. Seriously, dude, quit it I'm using your rhymes as my own. Every mistake, I'll bake I'm taking you down without breaking a sweat. That's how much it takes You just don't know when to give up. You can't seem to stop You won in the beginning, but now you'll lose 'till you drop I'm sorry if I have a different opinion than you based on who won Don't take ERB so seriously, dude. You're as bad as my verse one You just won't give up. Just admit it, you suck I gotta get back to reading Homestuck I'm shooting you down like the bird you are. Nothing but a wimp I'm soaring through the air like an eagle. Piloting a blimp You're raps are getting pathetic. You need to go home You're getting pwned by some guy who'll end up 'forever alone' Hey, I like Adventure Time. I should start watching it soon Yeah, even at seventeen, I, too, am watching cartoons You beat me in ten seconds flat, but ya fell flat after that I'll smack you with a baseball bat. You're nothing but an annoying twat! Finally, we've reached five verses And I still managed to beat you down without any curses NightFalcon9004: If you want to keep talking, go ahead. Be my guest But as for making rhymes... yeah, yours certainly aren't the best Someone fix this guy up. His raps are still on repeat You're begging me to quit! You know I can't be beat I do know when to stop. I was playing for a while Now the trolls of this wiki are making fun of your style Trying to defeat me is an impossible plan I smoke the hell off MCs like a tropical tan You done taunting contributors? They made you look like a dunce I've been winning this whole time, you never got close once I'm going from NightFalcon to Nightmare. I'll be all your fears Sorry, but just like Chuck Norris, I don't shed any tears I'm completely in focus, concentrate like orange juice If you claim you're Pikachu, then I must be Zeus I'll be cooking up a storm and make you eat it for lunch It's more than a knuckle sandwich, more like a Falcon PAWNCH! You have no real talents other than being a jerk But you're such a huge asshole, you steal other rappers' work That's not all, you use the same rhymes over and over If rapping made you drunk, you would still be sober Bieber fans like you should get back to kissing guys Your own account is intimidated. It logs out when it replies Trembling from shakes, the ground beneath you breaks Embedded you in dirt when I cause earthquakes All you said was a lie, now you're really fucked up Talkin bout Jesus and girls that you never knocked up I never lose my flow, yours is at the lost and found Think you're soaring? Nice try, you're still earthbound If you wanna be an author, let me teach you how to write I'll draft you a visual image with some hurt on the side You said you're scared, you might as well say you're defeated I'll be generous and give you the last line. I didn't need it (Wonder's beat goes back to 1:13) WonderPikachu12: Alright, bitch. I'm serving up verse six You're throwing Falcon Punches? More like throwing rocks and sticks I'm bringing the heat! I can't be beat! Like Hawking, you'd better take a seat! You can keep coming at me all you want! I won't lose! I'm elite! You can piss at me every turn, I'll just knock it right back I've retorted more intelligence than any of your smack This wiki hates me because they're too afraid to say I'm the best It's finally time that I get all of this hate off my chest People only say you're winning because you're a rookie You're raps are really so bad, they belong with those ugly-ass Wookies A hawk? I'd say you're more a baby chick, not done growing yet You probably paid everyone here to support you, I bet You've gotten far too annoying, constantly deleting my suggestions I've been fair this whole time and agreed with yours; don't be forgettin' You keep talking about me being gay, when I know you want in my pants You lost this battle like Lady Gaga did. All you've done is Just Dance If you're like Chuck Norris, then you've lost right away Abe Lincoln beat his ass. That's all I need to say Come at me all you want, you'll need a time machine to win You'll have to go back in time to when we first began You certainly do cause earthquakes. Your raps are a natural disaster! You're just like Gandalf, while I'm the next fucking headmaster! Your raps are like your user page: there's nothing there! Just a lack of favorites and a pig and dog running scared! I look like Harry Potter because I'm the next chosen one! I'll Avada Kadavra your ass! Admit it, kid, you're done! Nice red eyes, chump. Been smoking that MC pot? You keep on coming back because you know I'm everything that you're not! I'm smooth and fine! My raps actually rhyme! You'll lose no matter what rhymes you try to find I'll get back to sucking cock, while you'll never get luck Your raps are worse than the ones that I've read in Homestuck Go hang out with Edison. I won like Tesla, man You started out great, but now things aren't going as plan My raps were jokes, because I don't need to go hard on you Honestly, I get sicker with every rap that you spew And it's not that they're ill. It's because they're fucking disgusting You get worse and worse with every single rhyme you try busting Don't try to 1-up me, dude. You've really fucked up And I'm not just trying to be mean. You're really just a suck-up So what if I like Bieber? It's because I'm not close-minded! I'm not on repeat. Don't think that I'm getting rewinded I'm bringing up the old just to prove you wrong Go back to listening to your piss-ass classical songs I verbally owned this rap battle. You can go ahead and say that I've lost But I've already passed the finish line that you'll never cross WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEPIC RAAAAAAP BAAAAATTLES OOOOF HISTORYYYYYYY!!!!! Who won? WonderPikachu12 NightFalcon9004 Category:Blog posts